Letters to Croatia
by Raivis-Latvijas
Summary: Croatia, after being suspected of being an introvert from his boss, has started writing letters. Send in your letters to Andelko J. Begovich; he won't bite. Much.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: **I really enjoy doing these letter-writing fanfictions, so here's another one. I'm hoping this one will go on a bit longer than my "Letters to Kosovo" one… Heh.

Well, here's a little description of Croatia for you. His human name is Andelko Jozo Begovich, but not many people know his middle name. People usually just call him Andelko, but those close to him hold the right to call him by his nickname "Andy". He's a tall, black-haired man looking to be in his mid to late twenties. His hair is short and lays flat to his head, and he has a full beard (which he has bared for the majority of his existence. Only few have seen him clean-shaven). He is kind to most and is an intelligent man, but isn't weak physically. He happens to know kick-boxing (courtesy of legendary Croatian kick-boxer Mirko Filipović), and often practices at his home. He, despite his intelligence and kindness, is easily angered and will fight verbally to the point of near physically confronting the other person. He chooses not to speak much of the rough past of his nation, and hates to speak of Serbia in any way, shape, or form. He says to others that he hates Serbia, and will never forgive him for the atrocities of Yugoslavia, but the other Balkans know the real reason behind his hostility. Croatia and Serbia were once lovers, but through the collapse of Yugoslavia, the two argued day after day and soon split. Croatia, like Serbia, still harbors feelings for the other that neither of them would ever admit.

Do send in some letters. Nations, states, cities, fans; I don't care. I just ask that you be half literate.

**Xxx**

Andelko let out a heavy sigh as he sat down at his computer desk late at night. He had been restless recently, and since his boss had nothing for him to do, he needed something alleviate his restlessness. He booted up his computer and checked over some things on the internet.

He scratched lightly at the coarse hairs of his beard when he received an email from his boss. An email from Ivo Josipović at this time at night was rather odd. Andelko clicked open the email, and read it over carefully.

"_Dear Andelko J. Begovich, I believe you should start sending letters to other countries. You've been shutting yourself in, and I've noticed. At least take some time to get to know others if you're going to spend all day holed up in your home."_

Andelko raised an eyebrow then sighed, leaning back in his chair. Would anyone even want to talk to him? Who knew.

He guessed it was worth a shot.

He soon found himself sending a greeting, which read;

_Dear Nations of the World,_

_Pozdrav. Since my boss thinks I'm becoming an introvert or something along those lines, he's suggested I write letters to the world. I can't say I'm thrilled, but I can't say I hate the idea. I could use some catching up on what's going on outside of the Balkan region, so I suppose this won't be half-bad. Do send in some letters. I don't really care who you are._

_Sincerely,_

_Andelko J. Begovich._

With one click, he was now accepting letters from the world.


	2. Siberia 1

_Prvyet, Andelko~_

_I'm Siberia, not Serbia, Siberia. I am Russia's daughter. I wanted to write to you because I had heard a little about Croatia but can you tell me more about the history? I want to know more about countries 'cuz I'm not one~_

_With love, vodka and sunflowers,_

_Antonia_

Andelko was glad that Siberia clarified that she wasn't Serbia. He would have most likely misread it and sent back a message, in Serbian, which was nothing but profanity and hatred. He typed his reply with a half-smile, trying to recall his history as a nation for Siberia.

_Pozdrav, Siberia._

_I am glad to meet you. Though, not so thrilled that you are related to Russia… Regardless; you say you want to know some of my history? Well, I can tell you a bit. Honestly, in the mid-1900s, my memory started to turn into a blur. I've never quite been able to recall too much of my early history. Not too many details, at least._

_I know that I came into existence in the early 7__th__ century, when the Croats we know of today came into the land. I had my first king in 925 AD; Tomislav I think he was called… I became a Kingdom when he came into power. I was married to Hungary in 1102, but in 1527 we parted due to the Hapsburgs taking control. She was with Austria, so I really had no choice. I hadn't been focusing on her much anyways; I had been faced by Ottoman conquest and had to focus on that. That's why I let the Hapsburgs take over… I was with the Austro-Hungarian Empire for the longest time, up until 1918 when I was included in the short-lived State of Slovenes, Croats, and Serbs that declared independence from Austria-Hungary. It also co-founded the first Yugoslavia._

_During World War II, I existed as a puppet state of Nazi Germany… After that, I became a founding member and a federal constituent of the Second Yugoslavia. To this day, I regret it._ _In June 1991, I declared my independence from the second Yugoslavia. It came into effect the 8__th__ of the following October._ _The Croatian War of Independence was fought successfully during the four years following the declaration… As of recently in the 2000s, nothing really big or important enough to say has happened around here in Croatia._

_So many bad memories come back to mind just typing out a brief summarization of my history… But there are some good memories. Memories I am glad to have._

_Great. Now I sound like a sap. Haha._

_Iskreno,_

_Andelko J. Begovich_


	3. Yugoslavia 1

_Zdravo Croatia,_

_E-Eh, it's nice to communicate with you again! S-So, um..._

_I'm sorry! _

_I'm sorry for what happened during Yugoslavia...during me...I apologize to you and everyone else..._

_From,_

_Yugoslavia_

Croatia furrowed his brow at this letter, feeling an all-too familiar tightness in his chest. Yugoslavia had written him a letter of apology. Of all former-nations; Yugoslavia.

_Zdravo Yugoslavia,_

_You should not be the one apologizing. It should be Serbia; the one who ruined your reputation. You could have been something great, like what Serbia told us you were going to be._

_I feel hostility towards the name "Yugoslavia". I felt used back then; but it was not by you. It was by that… that guzica Serbia. He had ideas of a "Greater Serbia", and used me to try to make those dreams and ideas a reality… I didn't allow him to get far. Nor did the majority of the Balkans in Yugoslavia…_

_No matter how hostile I find myself towards your name, I can never find myself hostile towards you. Does that make sense? I really don't know._

_Sincerely,_

_Andelko J. Begovich_


	4. Yugoslavia 2

_Croatia,_

_A-Are you sure? Perhaps, maybe I-I could've..._

_P-Please. I know Serbia went overboard, b-but...I'm sure things are different now. I'm not saying you should like him, but not to hate him. At least I'm not holding you guys down anymore...I never want to see you guys arguing again but I guess it's inevitable between nations._

_I guess I-I understand a bit. My name holds bad memories._

_From,_

_Yugoslavia_

Croatia held back a scoff at the mention that he should not hate Serbia. What blasphemy! Yugoslavia should know, of all beings, what Serbia had put Croatia and the other Balkans through.

_Yugoslavia,_

_Yes, you could've been something better than what you became. I had high hopes for you, to be honest; but Serbia… I've said before; he ruined your reputation._

_Serbia went overboard in more ways than you know of, Yugoslavia. He hasn't changed one bit since then; he, despite the changes his political system went through, still believes in Socialism. But regardless; you were never the one holding us down. It was Serbia, for God's sake. He was the one to engage in every war, to force us down. He was the one who refused to apologize. He and I, I fear, will never get along like we once did. Arguments will always spur from him holding onto strings better left to fray._

_I hope you can understand that I bear no resentment towards you._

_Sincerely,_

_Andelko J. Begovich_


	5. Yugoslavia 3

_Croatia,_

_A-Alright. Eh, high hopes? I never imagined myself to go far honestly. There was always a speck of doubt in the back of my mind._

_Sorry. I know it's going to take a lot before any of your views towards each other change. I don't know why, but I could never find in myself to hate Serbia. Yes, there are things he's done that I know of and those that I don't... But it's not just you and Serbia I don't want to hear arguing._

_I understand._

_From,_

_Yugoslavia_

Croatia forced himself to be calm and civil, and type out a response without sounding angry.

_Yugoslavia,_

_Yes, high hopes… I guess that little speck of doubt in the back of your mind turned into a reality, huh? I have to say though; you lasted a decent amount of time. From around the end of World War II, until the mid-1990s._

_Serbia was the nation who ran everything, basically… I can understand why you can't hate him. He's the one who held you together until the rest of us Balkans got fed up with the union._

_I'm guessing that you don't want to hear anyone arguing, after all that you've heard between Serbia and I alone. Slovenia did her fair share of arguing with Serbia as well, but still… Not quite as much as he and I did._

_I am glad you do understand._

_Sincerely,_

_Andelko J. Begovich_


	6. Yugoslavia 4

_Croatia,_

_I still feel I never got as far as I could have._

_Well, I respect all of you. It's only natural that I don't like arguments between you all._

_Ah, let's change the subject. How have you been lately?_

_From,_

_Yugoslavia_

Croatia sighed slightly, forcing himself to move onto the more lighthearted conversation Yugoslavia was engaging in.

_Yugoslavia,_

_I've been alright, I suppose. Politics around here are tense like always, but my economy is slowly recovering and is getting better day by day. I'm proud to say that I'm doing better than most post-Yugoslavia nations._

_Personally, I've been in quite a stage of reclusion. The only times I leave my home are for meetings and such. I don't know why, but I just find it hard to outside and do something. I'd call myself lazy, but I don't think that's the appropriate term. Eh… It doesn't matter much anyways._

_But enough about me, Yugoslavia. What about you? Ever since the fall of the S.F.R.Y., what have you been doing? Where are you even at? So many questions…_

_From,_

_Andelko J. Begovich_


	7. Yugoslavia 5

_Croatia,_

_I'm happy to know your economy is getting better~. Continue to work hard!_

_Maybe you just need motivation? Maybe too much stress?_

_I've been doing okay. I have a home in Belgrade, but I doubt Serbia knows I'm here. People are so sympathetic...but the family is very nice! Apparently my appearance is deceiving. I'm older than the oldest herself, yet she demands I call her 'big sister'! But they don't know I'm a former nation, of course._

_From,_

_Yugoslavia_

Croatia chuckled slightly as he read the last part of Yugoslavia's letter.

_Yugoslavia,_

_You have my word._

_Possibly; motivation is hard to come by. And I have been rather stressed. Maybe I just need a vacation. Haha._

_I'm glad you're doing alright. If Serbia knew you were there, you probably would be living with him instead of the family you currently reside with. He was proud to be under the name Yugoslavia, you know. From what I can remember, your appearance has always been deceiving. I would say to just call the girl 'big sister' so that she doesn't bug you about it. It's what I'd do. Then again, I haven't made the smartest of decisions in my lifetime. Anyways, just keep the fact that you're a former nation on the down-low. Now that I think about it, I'm not even sure if anyone would believe you if you told them that you were Yugoslavia._

_From,_

_Andelko J. Begovich_


	8. Yugoslavia 6

_Croatia,_

_Yes! A vacation! Everyone needs a break once in a while._

_I probably would, but I'm happy with the family I have now. Hmph~! Nope! If she wants to be called 'big sister', then she has to earn it! Ehehe, of course Andelko! I don't plan on exposing myself anytime soon. But yes, I doubt they would believe me, but I shouldn't take any risks._

_From,_

_Yugoslavia_

Croatia chuckled a bit as he typed his reply. He knew that Yugoslavia had a bit of stubbornness; perhaps it was from the combined tenacity of a few of the nations that had once been part of the Yugoslavian name?

_Yugoslavia,_

_I agree. I'll probably just take a week out of my time and head to a little town by a lake in Macedonia or something. Get away from my home for a while._

_I'm glad that you're happy with your family. And I figured that I'd get that kind of a response form you; you're about as stubborn as I was back in the 1900s. Haha._

_From,_

_Andelko J. Begovich_


	9. Armenia 1

_Barev, Croatia._

_I'm not sure if you remember me from the Ottoman days (you were still quite young then!), but I'm Alexianos. It's very nice to finally get to talk to you again. How have you been?_

_Best wishes/Ts'tesetyun,_

_Armenia (Alexianos Kirzigian) :)_

Croatia furrowed his brow slightly at the letter. He had vague memories of Armenia, but nothing substantial.

_Zdravo Armenia,_

_Ah, I can't say I remember you too well. Just little bits and pieces of my memory that have stuck with my mind forever. It's nice to get to talk to you again._

_I've been alright. My economy is recovering, albeit slowly. But I've learned over the years that some things are best taken slow. The region, though still tense about politics, is getting along a lot better than we were twenty years ago. Personally though, I can't say I'm faring as well as my people and economy are. Things still haunt me from years ago that shouldn't be a bother. Sometimes I think that damned Chetnik Serbia has rubbed off on me and made me worry more than I usually do._

_How about you, Armenia?_

_Drago je čuti od vas,_

_Andelko J. Begovich_


	10. Armenia 2

_Barev,_

_That's quite all right! You have plenty on your mind as it is. _

_I'm glad to hear about that. We in the Caucasus really worried about the welfare of all the former Ottoman states, especially during the span of both Yugoslavias. It's wonderful that things are picking up for you. :) But I'm sad for your worries- what troubles you?_

_I am fine, thank you! A bit worried, many Armenians are very upset at Senator Rice's denial of the Genocide, and it's straining Armenian ties with Turkey and America alike...I hope it will be resolved soon, but our news reporters are seeming to blame Turkey more than Senator Rice for something that is her fault. But, other than that, the fall weather is lovely, and I'm thankful for that!_

_Ts'tesetyun,_

_Alexianos Kirzigian_

_Zdravo,_

_Yes, it is very good that things are picking up for me after so many dilemmas were placed upon the region. I find it hard to believe it's been only twenty years since I claimed my independence… I've made it so far as a nation in such a short time. But as many nations grow and develop their own histories, the representations hold memories that can never be erased… That's what's really been troubling me; my memories. Of Yugoslavia, of World War II, of times far prior to that even… As of recent, the memories of the days when I looked to be just a teen have been bothering me to no end. The days before I was married to that Chetnik Novak…_

_I am glad you are doing alright. Politicians just can't hold their tongues, can they? Things would be so much simpler if everyone got along… I hope things get resolved as well; tensions between nations are never good things. I would know… But I'm sure you would know far more about that than me; you're a lot older than I am._

_Drago je čuti od vas,_

_Andelko J. Begovich_


	11. Siberia 2

_Prvyet, Andelko~_

_Oh. Another person who doesn't like Russia? I'm fine with that myself._

_That's much more interesting than my history. Mostly what happened that people remember is that people where sent to my country to die and my royal family was shot to death... Then you can put most of Russia's history in there and you have my history as part of Russia! I regret most of the wars though. I really don't like them... But they are impossible to escape at the moment._

_With love, vodka and sunflowers _

_Antonia_

_Zdravo, Antonia._

_Well, it's more of a strong dislike… It's linked to one of the more bitter memories I don't like to share. Russia himself hasn't done me much wrong, to be honest. It's just something Serbia did that made me dislike anything correlated with Russians._

_Well, I suppose you could call it interesting. I didn't even go into much detail of the actual things that went on; that was more of a brief summary, despite how long that was…_

_I know how you feel, Antonia; regretting wars. I don't think any of mine have been anything like the ones that have burdened Russia, but they are still enough to regret. Every war hurts someone somewhere, and every time one sparks up, it's never dealt with soon enough. The results are never satisfying, no matter the victor… Bah, I'm rambling. Better stop._

_Iskreno,_

_Andelko J. Begovich_


	12. Siberia 3

_Prvyet, Andelko~_

_Serbia? You really hate him, da? _

_The lives lost... The places destroyed... The blood shed... All part of the horrible idea of war. Sorry. I'm getting myself depressed._

_With love, vodka and sunflowers_

_Antonia_

_Zdravo Antonia,_

_You have no idea… After being married to him throughout the majority of the 1900s, I can strongly say that he's done me quite a bit of wrong. Figures why divorce came with a war in 1991 that lasted up until 1995. The Croatian war of Independence was four years of hell, but obviously, I came out the victor._

_I know all too well how you feel, Antonia. The scars of war remain on my land, just as it remains on any land that was put through such a gruesome thing. You may not be a country, but you have been through so much being part of Russia. To be honest, being a nation isn't all that great. There's so much stress incorporated with just daily tasks; and when something like a war strikes up, you feel every emotion any of your people feel. Anger, hate, sadness, regret, happiness, pride, longing… So many emotions to place on a person; can you imagine how much easier things would be if we, as representations, didn't feel human emotion?_

_Iskreno,_

_Andelko J. Begovich _


	13. Siberia 4

_Prvyet Andelko,_

_Da. It must have been horrible. _

_Nations without emotion... How would they relay the emotions of their people? Even though there are cons of having emotion, there are pros._

_With love, vodka and sunflowers_

_Antonia_

_Zdravo Antonia,_

_It was. Sure, there were some points where he and I got along, but in the end everything turned out horrible… Nothing will ever be the same._

_True... It really pains me though, to know that whenever the Croatians pride themselves off of something so wrong, such as killing a Serbian, I will feel their pride. I feel it morally wrong; killing someone should not bear any pride, even if the victim is someone you hate._

_Iskreno,_

_Andelko J. Begovich_


	14. Siberia 5

_Prvyet Andelko,_

_I can see how that would be bad._

_Your people killed Serbians for revenge, da? A bit like my people at the fall of the Russian tsars. They murdered the ruler and his wife. They then brutally murdered their children. I felt their pride and their happiness, even though they murdered children. I felt it through my sadness._

_With love, vodka and sunflowers_

_Antonia_

_Zdravo Antonia,_

_Well… Some of it was revenge. Some of it was just senseless killing. I can't say that too many children have been murdered around here that I know of… World War II was about as bad as I can say anything got around here… I was a Nazi puppet state… I harbored concentration camps and just let them kill my people, along with anyone the Croatians felt were inferior… There were more Serbians that died in my nation than Jews; I sometimes feel bad for what happened, but then I remember that I could not control the actions of my people. It still bothers me though. I'm sure you can understand that._

_Iskreno,_

_Andelko J. Begovich_


	15. Yugoslavia 7

_Croatia,_

_Mh-hm! That would be good! Make sure you get proper rest._

_Hmph. I'm not stubborn! Just...just headstrong?_

_From,_

_Yugoslavia_

_Yugoslavia,_

_I'll be sure to. Rest is really all I need._

_Well, stubborn and headstrong mean virtually the same thing. So I think you just admitted the fact that you are stubborn. Don't you just love my logic?_

_From,_

_Andelko J. Begovich_


	16. Yugoslavia 8

_Croatia,_

_I think I need some too. I'm getting tired._

_No. I find it annoying now. Jerk..._

_From,_

_Yugoslavia_

_Yugoslavia,_

_You have all the time in the world to rest, so go ahead._

_Haha, I've been called so much worse._

_From,_

_Andelko J. Begovich_


	17. Slovakia 1

_Hello Croatia,_

_You may not know me, but I wanted to ask you for some advice. You see, I've been having some troubles recently, it's hard to explain but most of my family has just started abandoning me, even my lover has gone, and I have autophobia, the fear of being alone. Well I still have my younger brother, but he's started to hate me as well. I'm not sure what I did to make them all hate me, but I wish I could apologize, but I'm still not sure if I'm even in the wrong. Sorry if it's too complicated._

_From,_

_Anonymous  
><em>

Croatia stared at the words before him. Who would possibly be so open about these sorts of things? He carefully typed his response, trying to tread safely with someone who seemed close to instability.

_Zdravo,_

_I know all too well how you're feeling. I have been abandoned by those I care about before, and well… I was the one to leave my lover. I may not have autophobia, but being alone in itself is a scary thing. My advice to you to combat the loneliness is to surround yourself in things you enjoy._

_Hatred is a strong thing; it is like a disease. It consumes people like a parasite, and spreads like a cancer… I would know. I was consumed at one point by a hatred for the man I loved. It made my very being ache; every morning I awoke, I struggled to pick myself up out of bed and go on with the day. In the late 1990s, I may have been independent, but it hurt so bad to be. I had fought a war in the early 1990s, gone with my own troops to seek out my former lover's soldiers, just because I hated him._

_Hate makes us do stupid things, is all I'm trying to say. Though my lover was also at a deep fault, apologizing is a good thing to do. Even if you aren't at fault, apologizing can make them realize that they possibly are in the wrong. When I apologized to Serbia, he broke down, admitted his wrongs, and in return, offered his own apology._

_But, I want to tell you and have you know, things naturally change. Things that we suspect would have lasted forever die out quickly, and we realize just as fast that maybe things weren't as great as we thought they were. When I was in Yugoslavia, I thought Serbia, Slovenia, and the rest of us Yugoslavian nations, would last forever in a union. But, because of the ever-changing world we live in with people we sometimes can't trust, Yugoslavia deteriorated and eventually ended._

_I hope my odd ramblings help you… I am not the best of people to go to for advice, seeing that I have many, many faults. But I suppose I can offer my assistance further, if you feel it needed. It would help if I knew who you were, though._

_Iskreno,_

_Andelko J. Begovich_


	18. Slovakia 2

_Dear Croatia,Thank you very much, your advice was one I could not have come up with myself, and who I am well, I am Slovakia, and my human name is Liběna. I know the split between my brother and I was peaceful, but for some reason he is growing farther from me. I usually a quiet person so I don't get much attention, and that doesn't bother me. What does bother me is even though we split a long time ago, Hungary and Austria still seem to have bad feelings for me.I wish I was so open all the time but when I upset I just start to pour out. Again I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience to you.-Slovensko_

Xxx

_Dear Slovakia,_

_You are very welcome. I am glad to know who you are now; I can remember you from meetings with the other nations. I believe we have spoken once or twice before._

_Your brother is the Czech Republic, correct? I don't know him so well, but with a split between siblings, there is always one of the two that seems very distant. I am not an expert in the area of siblings, seeing that I have none, but I can relate my experiences with Yugoslavia to something like your situation. When two people, supposedly friends, split and become independent, one will always remained attached, while the other will distance themselves. It doesn't make much sense when I write it out, but in my head it does. I'm failing to think of an example that would clarify what I mean.._

_As for your troubles with Austria and Hungary; I'm at a loss for any words of assistance. Perhaps there are grudges that they bear against you? I'm not too sure. Austria and I pretty much hate each other, and Hungary doesn't talk with me much anymore._

_It isn't an inconvenience at all. I am happy to try to help you out, Liběna._

_Iskreno,_

_Andelko J. Begovich_


End file.
